Team WWF's New Leader..
by TraceAce
Summary: Jeff and Matt save Kurt Angle. Looks like Angle's finally got the respect he's never had before..


Jeff watched the TV, though his entire body was now officially killing him. Kurt was helpless out there. Damn, when did he even start giving a shit about him? Pushing the thought aside, he and his brother watched the screen, their faces grim as Kurt tried to hold back two people. 'Come on, Kurt, don't let them throw you around.'  
  
"Austin's out for blood." Matt voiced. Jeff winced. He didn't want to notice that. He did know, he saw it..Austin was just about ready to end his career right then. No matter what their pasts were, Kurt was valiantly defending the honor of the WWF. His company. Though, Jeff did note a change..he was actually acting like a normal person. Usually, he acted like a stuck up jackass.  
  
Then he came back. Of all things, Jeff always noted the guy--hate him or not--was a tough ass fighter. He didn't go down until he was unconcious. He let out a quick grin when Bubba was pinned, but the grin didn't last long.  
  
"Shit, they're triple teaming him!" Jeff gaped. He looked to his brother, who nodded.  
  
"Let's go help our partner, bro." he simply stated. Without another word the two brothers were all ready off, running towards the ring. They passed various people, including a quite injuried Chris Jericho.  
  
"Go help the idiot." he encouraged as they raced past. "Ugh.."  
  
Jeff was going to kick ass now. He couldn't let Kurt get hurt, he was too important to the team. Even Chris knew that, and Chris HATED him. Captain AssClown now was Team Leader Kurt, and now it was up to him and his brother to protect him. However, by the time they got out there, it was too late. Jeff knew he was insanely hurt, he had noted Kurt was all ready clutching his ankle. 'Shit..'  
  
They managed to get the goons off him. After all three of them were quickly chased out, both Matt and himself quickly ran to Kurt's side. He was wincing and holding his leg, looking like he was in excruciating pain. Jeff had no idea what to do, and helped him lightly roll to the ground with his brother. He noted the stretcher, and was glad to see it. He needed medical attention.  
  
He kept informing them that it was broken. Matt grasped his arm comfortingly as he grimaced in pain. Jeff helped slightly by trying to keep any pressure off it, but even him slightly touching it hurt. When the stretcher finally came, both Matt and Jeff helped him up with the EMTs. Jeff saw Austin out of the corner of his eye, grinning devilously.  
  
'He's gonna pay.' They started up the ramp, and Jeff heard the raspy voice of Austin call out. He was taunting Angle! Jeff frowned as Angle looked even more in pain. Austin's teasings were getting to him. Jeff blinked when he told them to stop, but they did.  
  
Jeff saw them coming up to them. Automatically knowing he had to protect Kurt, his back stiffened, ready to lunge at them if they attempted anything. When the Dudleyz went after them, he knew that Austin had an open shot at Angle but he also knew that the Dudleyz could get him too if Jeff and Matt didn't stop them. When he finally got rid of D-Von, he turned his head and saw Austin stamping the hell out of a fallen Angle.  
  
Jeff blinked in shock as Austin suddenly fell. 'Damn, he's fiesty.' Kurt now had his leg in the painful anklelock, and Austin was tapping out. That was their fearless leader for you. Bubba snuck by him and got Angle off Austin. Before Bubba got any farther, Jeff basically threw himself onto Bubba, who quickly retreated. He noted Angle was standing on his good leg, looking like he was about to go after Austin again. 'He's gonna really hurt himself!'  
  
Jeff grabbed him, holding him back. He struggled, his anger getting the best of him, and Jeff felt himself slip with Angle. Finally getting a decent grip, he held Angle firmly, though he tried to fight it just a little more.  
  
"Kurt, save it for Summerslam!" Jeff tried to reason with him. "Don't be stupid about this!" He let out a huff, giving up on fighting. Jeff let his grip go, and instead helped him to his feet. "That's it..take it easy."  
  
Matt took care of the Dudleyz, stepping over a pissed Austin easily, quickly taking the other arm of Kurt. "Shit." Kurt muttered, still favoring his hurt leg.  
  
"Come on, let's get you to the back." Matt offered, helping him turn and walk away. Jeff knew Austin was watching them. He knew that he couldn't do a thing with them around. That was the pansy he was. When they finally reached the little area where their resident doctor stayed, he painfully pulled himself onto the table.  
  
"Find the damn doctor!" Jeff commanded the EMTs. "And call an ambulance!" The EMTs quickly dashed two ways, one obviously doing one job, the other doing the second.  
  
"You all right man?" Matt asked. Kurt winced, he had tried to move it.  
  
"It hurts like a bitch." he replied, letting out a groan.  
  
"Man, you totally kicked ass out there!" jeff said, trying to cheer him up. "Kurt, you just beat up all three of them! Austin was tapping! And you made him tap AFTER you hurt that thing!"  
  
"Yeah, that was pretty impressive." Matt agreed. "You're ten times better a leader then Austin ever was."  
  
"You guys really mean that?" he asked, looking at them, trying not to notice the pain.  
  
"Yeah! I mean, I think we all had our doubts..but you've shown us!" Jeff nodded. "Even Jericho told us to go help you."  
  
"Chris Jericho?" he asked, doubtful.  
  
"He did ask you to be his partner." Matt pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but that was because he didn't have anyone to turn too." Kurt winced. "Ugh.."  
  
"You all right?" Jeff asked. He nodded.  
  
"Just a little scratch." he lied. "Thanks for helping me."  
  
"Hey, it was our pleasure. Right bro?" Matt elbowed Jeff.  
  
"Yep, the pleasure was all ours." he nodded. "Damn, you're a strong son of a bitch though. Remind me never to try to hold you back again."  
  
Kurt gave a quick grin. Jeff noted the doctor finally coming around. As the doctor checked out his leg, Jeff knew at that moment it wasn't going to matter. Kurt had a look in his eyes that Jeff knew too well.  
  
He would fight Austin even if it happened to be broken. He would definitely not disappoint the team. He wasn't that type of person, especially after what they had told him. As they put him on the stretcher, Matt nudged Jeff and they left Kurt to the paramedics. 


End file.
